La Hermana Perdida
by imgroot25x
Summary: La agente Helena Harper recordará un evento de su infancia que tuvo al lado de su querida hermana Deborah y con un misterioso joven que se cruzó en su camino para rescatarlas de un ser siniestro y misterioso.


Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de la Compañía Capcom, esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y solo como entretenimiento.

Resident Evil FanFiction

La Hermana Perdida

Washington, D.C. 29 de Junio de 2017

Helena Harper terminaba de arreglar la tumba de su hermana poniendo rosas blancas en ella.

\- Hola Deborah lamento no visitarte tan a menudo como antes pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente, ahhh tengo tanto que cotarte hermanita. Suspiro la castaña mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo.

Después de un rato la castaña se despide de la tumba de Deborah y se encamina al estacionamiento para abordar su auto dirigirse a su casa en los suburbios de la ciudad.

Era sábado por la tarde así que no había mucho trafico y podía conducir despreocupadamente cuando llegó a una avenida principal un semáforo en rojo detuvo su marcha y aprovecho para encender la radio y buscar una estación de su agrado.

 _\- "¡Que tranquila esta la ciudad, ojala siempre exista esta paz y termine la guerra contra el bioterrorismo, Dios que no le pase nada cuídalo por favor!"._ Pensó mientras esperaba el cambio del semáforo; fue cuando en el carril contrario vio un autobús escolar lleno de niños exploradores que cantaban canciones muy alegres, ella los saludo con una sonrisa y fue cunado el semáforo cambio a siga y reanudo su camino pero esa imagen del autobús hizo que recordara un suceso que había olvidado con el tiempo.

Ya había caído la noche cuando la agente llega a su casa estaciona su auto y baja los víveres que compró en el camino para su cena ya adentro de su hogar deja las bolsas en la cocina saca una botella de vino tinto del refrigerador y una copa de vidrio luego se dirige a descansar en un sillón de la sala se quita las botas de tacón y sube sus pies descalzos sirviéndose el vino en la copa.

Mientras tomaba de aquella copa de vino no podía dejar de pensar en el autobús que llevaba a los niños exploradores.

\- _"¡Por qué me recuerda a algo importante, Recuerda Helena recuerda!"_ Se decía ella misma pero por mucho que le daba vuelta no podía recordar aquel evento tan importante que sucedió en su niñez.

Después de un rato no le dio importancia y Helena seguía disfrutando de su copa de vino pero poco a poco sus parpados se sentían pesados se iban cerrando cada vez mas y mas hasta que la castaña entro en un sueño profundo.

 _Hace 22 años…._

 _Verano de 1995, bosque de Taloaks…_

 _Una niña castaña de 3 de años se encontraba llorando en medio del bosque cuando un joven excursionista que paseaba por el lugar la escucho y se acerco a ella._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa pequeña por que lloras, cómo te llamas?- pregunto el joven excursionista tratando de calmar a la pequeña niña dándole una barra de chocolate._

 _\- ¡Me lamo Deborah mi nita Lena cayó en un pozo y tate de ayudala pero no la alcance y entonces me dijo que pidiera ayuda y no encontré a nadie y no se que hacer y…y….! Dijo la pequeña sollozando y con voz entrecortada._

 _\- No te preocupes pequeña te voy a ayudar a rescatar a tu hermanita Lena, llévame donde esta ella. Dijo el joven con una sonrisa tomando a la niña de la mano._

 _\- ¡Gracias Señor! Respondió la pequeña Deborah con una sonrisa._

 _\- No me digas Señor, no soy tan viejo dime Scott así me llaman mis amigos ¿ok?._ Dijo el joven alegremente y levantando el pulgar de la mano derecha.

 _\- Ok Scott._ Respondió Deborah con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados levantando el pulgar de la mano derecha.

 _Y pensar que vine aquí para tener tranquilidad, acampar y escapar de los problemas de la ciudad, en fin esto parece la introducción de un videojuego de survival o una mala película de terror._ Pensó el joven rubio.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí….

 _En lo profundo del bosque se encontraba un pozo en la tierra de una profundidad de 4 metros de profundidad y en el fondo se encontraba una niña de pelo castaño de ocho años de edad pidiendo ayuda._

 _\- Auxilio, por favor ayúdenme, hay alguien ahí, auxiliooooo…..! Gritaba desesperadamente la pequeña Helena sin ninguna respuesta del exterior._

 _\- ¡Demonios! Exclamó con furia la pequeña castaña._

 _\- "Cálmate Helena, todo saldrá bien lo importante es que Deborah está a salvo; Deborah, Deborah perdóname todo es mi culpa ". Se decía así misma tratando de encontrar alguna salida de aquel oscuro lugar donde se encontraba pero la poca iluminación dificultaba ver mas allá de sus narices._

 _-grrrrrrr…De la nada se escucho un espeluznante ruido, Helena se estremeció al no poder identificar de donde provenía y si era un animal o un humano._

 _A pesar de su edad Deborah guiaba a Scott donde había caído Helena, el muchacho se preguntaba que hacían dos pequeñas niñas solas en ese bosque tan misterioso._

\- _Dime Deborah, ¿que hacían tú y tú hermanita Lena solas en este bosque?_ Preguntó Scott.

\- _Venimos a un campamento de verano cerca del lago de la talloks nuestros guias nos tajeron de excursión a una catedral_.

\- _Una Catedral, ¿la Catedral de l Talloks?_ Preguntó Scott.

 _\- Di -_ Respondió Deborah. _\- Pero_ Dijo con voz tímida y agacho la mirada.

 _\- ¿Pero qué?_ Volvio preguntar Scott

 _\- Eto, eto,_ Decía Deborah.

 _\- Dime la verdad Deborah, te prometo que no me voy a enojar ni te voy a regañar, no soy tu papá yo soy tu amigo._ Dijo con amabilidad el muchacho.

 _\- Unas niñas me llevaron con ellas a un ementerio cerca de ahí me quelian retar._

 _\- ¿Retar? ¿Qué querían que hicieras?_

 _-Quelian que entrara y me acostara en una piedra pero yo no quelia me daba miedo._ Dijo Deborah con voz quebrada. _Entonces llego mi nita Lena y se enojo con sus amigas les dijo que no me molestaran y dijo que ella iba a tomar mi lugar entonces entro al ementerio quería seguirla pero no me dejo y entonces…._

 _\- ¿Entonces que?_

 _\- Entonces apareció un mostro y nos asusto y corrimos, mi nita me agarró de la mano y corrimos para escapar del mostro._

 _\- ¡¿Monstruo?! ¿Qué quieres decir con monstruo Deborah?_ Preguntó intrigado Scott.

 _\- No me quees verdad Scott._ Dijo Deborah con voz triste y agachando la mirada.

 _\- No pongas esa cara pequeña Te Creo_ Dijo Scott con voz firme y seria. _Lo importante es rescatar a tu hermanita Lena._

 _Después de terminar esa charla encontraron el lugar donde había caído Helena._

 _\- Ahí es, ahí esta mi nita Lena. Dijo emocionada Deborah._

 _La niña trato de correr hacia el pozo pero Scott la detuvo._

 _\- Espera Deborah podrías caer tú también y hacerte daño, espérame aquí voy a ayudar a tu hermanita._

 _Con cuidado el joven rubio se acerco al pozo diciendo el nombre de Lena para sabre si estaba bien, cuando llego al borde del pozo se asomó y vio a la niña castaña._

\- _¿Hola Lena estas bien?_ Preguntó Scott.

 _\- Si estoy bien, ¿quién eres tú?_

 _\- Me llamo Scott, Tú Hermanita Deborah me trajo hasta aquí._

 _\- Deborah, ¿Deborah esta bien?_ Preguntó preocupada Helena.

 _\- Si está bien no te preocupes voy a sacarte de ahí no te muevas te arrojare algo para iluminar allá abajo._

 _Entonces Scott saco de su mochila una cuerda y barra fluorescente la agitó para que encenderla e iluminar el pozo y la arrojo donde estaba Helena, la pequeña castaña la recogió para sentirse más segura, luego se dirigió con Deborah y le dijo…_

\- _Bueno Deborah tú hermanita Lena está bien voy a sacarla de ahí así que espéranos aquí no te muevas de este lugar ¿de acuerdo?_

\- _Ok_ Respondió la niña levantando la mano como militar.

 _Scott amarro la cuerda a un árbol y empezó a bajar hasta donde se encontraba Helena, la pequeña castaña observaba fijamente como el joven rubio baja de manera ágil hasta donde se encontraba ella no podía quitar sus ojos del rubio estaba impresionada por Scott fue amor a primera vista._

 _Cuando llego hasta el suelo el rubio dijo "bienvenido a las entrañas de la tierra" el comentario hizo reír a Helena._

 _Scott revisó el lugar donde se encontraban y descubrió que era un cueva subterránea._

\- " _¿Qué es esto parecen cuevas que llevan a unas catacumbas?"_ Pensó mientras iluminaba el fondo de aquel pozo.

 _De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña mano que jalaba su camisa._

\- _Hey_ _Hola ¿te llamas Lena verdad?_ Preguntó Scott agachándose para estar a la altura de Helena.

\- _Me llamo Helena, Helena Harper, mi hermanita Deborah es la única que me dice Lena._ Dijo la pequeña castaña con seriedad y el seño fruncido.

\- _Ok, ok Ya Entendí no te enojes te vez más bonita cuando sonríes._

 _Aquel comentario hizo que las mejillas de Helena se empezaran a ruborizarse de la pena, la niña le dio rápidamente la espada al rubio para que no pudiera ver que su cara estaba completamente roja y con voz tímida dijo "tonto"._

 _Scott reviso a la pequeña castaña para ver si no estaba herida; afortunadamente se encontraba bien solo la cara un poco sucia por la tierra así que saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo del pantalón y le limpio la cara. Fue entonces cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y la castaña pudo ver los ojos azules de su rescatador, Helena sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente pensaba que se le iba a salir de su pecho._

\- _Bueno Helena Harper te voy a sacar de aquí ¿ok? Súbete a mi espalda y agarrate fuerte_ Dijo Scott.

\- _Ok pero tu también me puedes llamar Lena ¿de acuerdo?_ Dijo con voz tímida.

\- _¡Grrrrr!_ Se volvió a escuchar ese sonido aterrador que Helena había escuchado hace rato.

 _\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!_ Exclamo Scott.

\- _¡Es el monstruo Scott hay que darnos prisa salgamos de aquí!_ Grito Helena

\- _De pronto te volviste una niña mandona Lena_ Dijo Scott entre dientes mientras subía por la cuerda para salir del pozo.

\- _DIJISTE ALGO SCOTT_ Dijo Helena con voz de autoridad.

\- _No dije nada hermosa Lena_.

 _Helena volvió a sonrojarse por el comentario._

 _Al salir del pozo Deborah los estaba esperando y cuando vio sana y salva a Helena corrió rápidamente a abrazarla. Las hermanas se abrazaron fuertemente con amor y ternura._

 _Scott se sentó un momento para descansar mientras veía con alegría la reunión de las hermanas Harper pero entonces las niñas lo sorprenden corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo fuertemente entre las dos y tumbarlo hacia el piso mientras ellas le daban las gracias por haberlas reunido. El joven rubio no se esperaba esta reacción por parte de las niñas que seguían abrasándolo y en un momento de confusión Helena aprovecho para darle un beso en la mejilla a Scott._

 _El feliz momento fue interrumpido por un fuerte ladrido que dejó helados a los tres acompañantes, cuando se dieron cuenta de donde provenía aquel espeluznante ladrido no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Se trataba de un enorme y furioso perro negro con ojos rojos que brillaban como dos antorchas encendidas; aquella bestia estaba dispuesta a cazar cualquier cosa para satisfacer su hambre._

 _Ágilmente el valiente Scott cubrió a las niñas detrás de él para protegerlas._

 _\- El monstruo Gritaban las hermanas Harper_

\- _Tranquilas niñas no se muevan y quédense detrás de mi._ Dijo Scott con voz de autoridad.

" _¿Pero qué es está criatura de donde salió?" Pensó el rubio mientras buscaba algo para utilizar como arma, entonces vio una piedra cerca de él y volteo a ver el pozo que estaba detrás de ellos y enfrente de ellos aquel feroz animal que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre sus victimas._

 _\- "Tengo una idea pero es algo arriesgada"._

\- _Helena, escúchame con mucho cuidado; cuando te diga quiero que tu y Deborah corran hacia tu lado izquierdo y no volteen por nada del mundo yo voy a distraer a esa cosa para darles tiempo DE ACUERDO. Dijo_ Scott con voz Firme

\- _Pero Scott._ Dijo Helena Preocupada

\- _SIN PEROS HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO_ Ordenó el joven rubio.

\- _OK_ Respondió Helena un poco asustada.

 _El atemorizante perro mantenía fija su mirada sobre ellos y en cualquier momento saltaría para atacar a sus presas._

 _\- "Es ahora o nunca" Pensó Scott. ¡AHORA HELENA CORRAAAAAN!_

 _Con gran agilidad y rapidez el rubio agarró la piedra lanzadola hacia el animal captando su atención para que las hermanas Harper pudieran escapar._

 _Las niñas corrieron como les había dicho el joven rubio._

 _El atemorizante perro empezó a perseguir al ojiazul, Scott corría en dirección al pozo mientras el animal casi le daba alcance mientras las niñas ya habían corrido una considerable distancia y encontraron un hueco dentro de un árbol para esconderse._

 _\- Nita el mostro le va a hacer daño a Scott Decía la pequeña Deborah_

 _\- No digas eso Deborah Scott va a derrotar a ese animal ya lo veraz es nuestro Salvador._

 _Desde se encontraban, las niñas pudieron escuchar un grito y un ladrido al mismo tiempo; entonces pensaron lo peor._

 _Después de un rato decidieron volver al lugar de la pelea pero no había nadie ni rastros del perro ni de Scott._

 _\- Nita Decía con tristeza Deborah_

 _Helena solo miraba a Deborah, sus ojos empezaban a derramar unas pocas lagrimas y poco a poco se acercaban al pozo para buscar a su amigo._

 _Al acercarse poco a poco vieron una mano salir del borde del pozo y luego otra que buscaba aferrarse a la tierra para no caer al fondo de nuevo._

 _\- SCOTT Gritaron las dos niñas._

 _\- ¿Qué paso con ese animal? Pregunto Helena_

 _\- Ahora esta en el país de la maravillas con Alicia. Respondió con ironía el rubio_

 _En el ultimo momento el ojiazul salto el pozo alcanzando el borde del otro lado haciendo que el perro cayera al fondo y provocando que se rompiera el cuello._

 _Después de su aventura Scott lleva a las niñas a la Catedral y entregándolas sanas y salvas a los guías exploradores y explicando lo que había sucedido omitiendo la parte del perro ese seria un secreto que quedaría entre las hermanas Harper y Scott._

 _Antes de subir al autobús que las llevaría de regreso a la ciudad las hermanitas Harper se despidieron de su amigo y salvador._

 _\- Bueno niñas creo que este es el. Scott no pudo terminar aquella frase cuando Helena puso su dedo índice en su boca._

 _\- No lo digas Dijo la castaña con voz quebrada y ojos brillosos_

 _Deborah también empezó a sollozar_

 _\- ¡¿Nos volveremos ver verdad Scott después de todo eres nuestro Salvador?! Prométemelo por favor Decía Helena con voz quebrada_

 _Scott solo la miraba fijamente y luego sacó el pañuelo con el que limpió el rostro de Helena en las profundidades del pozo y entonces le dijo._

 _\- Ten, cuida mi pañuelo por favor me lo regalo mi madre antes de morir es muy preciado para mi, cuídalo hasta que nos veamos de nuevo. Le dijo el rubio a la pequeña castaña con un guiño para después tomar su camino a un destino diferente._

 _Fin del sueño_

Helena se despierta de aquel profundo sueño recordando lo ocurrido en ese verano, entonces sintió que su corazón latía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho corrió a su habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello con desesperación busco en su ropero una caja donde guardaba sus posesiones mas preciadas como su álbum de secundaria, libros, peluches, etc.

\- _"¡No esta aquí!"_ Pensó la castaña desesperada.

De repente un impulso casi eléctrico hizo que de forma automática se dirigiera a la habitación de Deborah.

\- _"¡Pero claro debe de estar ahí!"_ Helena llegó al cuarto de Deborah como si se hubiera teletransportado, al estar en frente de la puerta puso su mano en el picaporte estaba a punto de girarlo pero de repente se detuvo; no había entrado al cuarto de su hermana desde su fallecimiento fue como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso a Deborah para entrar; de la nada una pequeña ráfaga de viento se sintió en el lugar donde estaba parada Helena.

Desconcertada la castaña miraba por todos lados buscado el origen de esa sensación de escalofrío pero solo había silencio en toda la casa, ya decidida entro en la habitación de su querida hermana, adentro Helena contemplaba el cuarto como si se tratara de un museo, la habitación reflejaba la personalidad desinhibida de Deborah con pósters de celebridades pegados en las paredes, maquillaje, barniz de uñas y biles para labios de diferentes colores en su tocador.

Helena recordó por un momento como Deborah se arreglaba en esa habitación y se ponía maquillaje para salir a alguna cita con algún chico que conocía en algún bar, esas acciones provocaban varias peleas entre las hermanas ya que Helena no aprobaba la forma de vida de Deborah y muchas veces trató de encausarla en el buen camino sin ningún éxito.

La castaña vuelve a la realidad y empieza a buscar en toda la habitación la caja de recuerdos de Deborah después de todo eran hermanas y compartían ciertas costumbres encontrando la caja debajo de la cama. Helena se sienta en la cama y abre la caja.

Lo primero que encuentra Helena es el diario de Deborah hacia tiempo que había dejado de escribir en el, la castaña lo abre y da una ojeada rápida al pequeño libro como si buscara algo en su interior y al pasar rápido las hojas cayó un delicado pañuelo de tela blanca en el suelo, Helena lo miro fijamente y lo alzó delicadamente, entonces sus ojos empezaron a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas; observó detenidamente aquel pañuelo blanco y observo que en una esquinas tenia bordado las letras LSK.

Helena empezó a leer la pagina donde estaba ese pañuelo donde decía….

" _Hoy me volví a pelear con Helena me duele estar enojada con ella pero ella no me entiende yo no soy como ella la favorita de nuestros padres el ejemplo a seguir._

 _Para desquitarme voy a esconder su tesoro más preciado después se lo regresare solo la castigare por un tiempo jejeje tal vez ni recuerde lo que nos paso a ella y a mi en el verano de 1995 cuando estábamos de excursión en Taloks y nos encontramos en nuestro salvador como ella le decía pero me acuerdo que se llamaba Scott._

 _Ay, ella se enamoró de él perdidamente fue amor a primera vista y confesaré que a mi también me impresiono un poco pero nunca lo volvimos a ver por eso ella guardo el pañuelo que él le regalo y ahora que lo veo detenidamente tiene letras bordadas en una esquina LSK ¿Qué significaran bueno luego lo averiguaré después me voy a preparar para mi cita luego me disculpare con Lena?"_

Helena se llevo la mano a su boca al recordar a su hermana Deborah que al final de cuentas no era una mala persona y también quería mucho a Helena.

De repente escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la entrada y con una voz masculina decía

– _Helena, mi amor ya regrese ¿donde estas?_

Helena bajo con rapidez para recibir a su amado con cariño y ternura.

\- _¡Qué bueno que estas de regreso Scott mi querido Scott mi salvador!_ Decía la castaña con lagrimas abrazando fuertemente al agente León Scott Kenedy y dándole un apasionado beso.

\- _Helena ¡¿que pasa porq?!_ León no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando Helena puso su dedo en su boca.

\- Ssssh, No digas nada mi amor déjame abrazarte quiero estar así un rato y dime Lena de ahora en adelante luego te contare una aventura que tuve cuando tenia ocho años.

Las manos de Helena rodeaban el cuello de León y en su mano derecha sostenía el pañuelo con las letras bordadas LSK.

FIN


End file.
